Just A Taste
by Riahannon
Summary: Spike gets a taste of Buffy's blood and combined with a spell-gone-wrong by Willow-there's some...consequences
1. Just a Taste

**Chapter 1: Just a Taste**

"Buffy duck!" Willow called as Spike swung his fist at her. Buffy easily ducked and rolled out of the way.

"Thanks Wills," she called out.

"Anytime," Willow told her and resumed trying to find a way to escape with Xander.

"Why are we always the ones stuck in no escaping places?" Xander complained.

"Because that's our job," Willow told him and then noticed a door that was blocked off.

"Quick, the door!" Willow hissed and Xander nodded. They crouched down low and stealthily made their way to the exit.

"That all you got Slayer? You and your little mates?" Spike taunted and threw another lucky punch. Buffy retaliated with a punch of her own that sent him reeling.

"Better than what you have, Spikey," Buffy retorted and Spike growled at her.

"Please-you and the little Scooby gang and broody peaches? Where is the big strapping hero anyway?" Spike asked her as he made a roundhouse kick.

"He." Buffy flipped to avoid his kick, "Is." she jumped up with a high kick to Spike's chin, snapping his neck back, "Coming."

Spike winced, rubbing his neck. He stayed down to make her think he was more hurt than he really was.

"Right." He drawled.

"And you're gonna be dust," Buffy informed him and straddled his legs and raised her stake, ready to dust. At inhumane speed, Spike quickly flipped their positions. Big Bad was on top now.

"Sure about that?" He sneered, holding her hands down and using his legs to keep hers from moving.

Buffy began to panic and started wriggling, trying to get loose.

Spike shook his head at her, "None of that now Slayer," he whispered, "I've got you now."

"Willow! Xander!" Buffy yelled, hoping her friends hadn't gone too far.

Spike let out a chilling laugh that made Buffy shiver.

"Sorry pet, looks like it's just you and me."

Spike bent down to her neck and shifted into his game face, "Third times the charm," he whispered in her ear and then bit her.

Buffy let out a cry at the sharp pain. God that hurt and now she was going to die. And there was so much she still wanted to do. Buffy feebly struggled.

"Don't," She heard Spike mutter, "Otherwise I'll make it really hurt."

It was then she noticed it didn't hurt so much anymore. The pain had faded and it started to feel…nice. Like champagne bubbles rising up to her head and a throbbing, heated sensation below.

If this is what dying is like it's not too bad, Buffy thought as she closed her eyes. The sensations became even stronger and she lazily clutched Spike closer. Nice.

Spike didn't know why he was making this good for her. At first he'd been planning to rip her lungs, maybe heart, out and give them to Dru as a present. But now…with her clutching him even closer and that sweet gasp she made…he wanted it to feel nice. Bloody hell.

Buffy was drowning in the heady sensations, she felt like she was going to burst any second and all she wanted to do was keep feeling this way.

Then suddenly it was gone. Like she'd just stepped out of a hot bath and the cool air had hit her. She wanted it back.

She opened her eyes slowly, grimacing at her sudden pounding head and blurry eyes.

"What?" she managed before everything went blissfully black.

"You fucking idiot," Angel growled as he yanked Spike off Buffy. Spike went into the wall and Angel heard his ribs make a satisfying crack.

Spike just laughed and then winced at his broken ribs.

"Get the hell out." Angel said steely, a stake in his hand, "Before I stake you."

Spike just let out another laugh, "Tell the Slayer I'll see her later." And with that he quickly ran out before Angel could reach him.

Angel swept Buffy into his arms and carried her to the nearest hospital.

Spike lay back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't get her out of his mind. The damnable Slayer, with her bouncy shampoo commercial hair, her wide smile, her lovely petite body. And her blood. It was the ambrosia of the gods.

He wanted more.

"Oh sweet Slayer, I'll see you soon. Turns out just a taste isn't enough."

**(reviews are great! Let me know what you think)**


	2. Side Effects

**Chapter 2: Side Effects **

_A couple days later…_

"Buffy, did you pay any attention in class today?" Willow asked with a disappointed tone of voice. Buffy sighed and tried to look guilty, "I couldn't focus."

"Is it cause of," Willow lowered her voice, "Spike?"  
Buffy bit her lip, "Sorta."

"Well at least the bite's healing," Willow said, ever optimistic.

"That's not the problem, or at least according to Giles. Apparently Slayer's blood is really addictive. Like once you have a taste you can't stop." Buffy confided and Willow's eyes went round.

"Do you think he's gonna come back?" She asked anxiously.

Buffy shrugged, "I don't know. It's been a two days already."

"Well it's a good thing he can't get into your house without an invite," Willow comforted her.

"Speaking of which, how do I tell my mom not to let a bleached hottie into the house?" Buffy asked.

Willow stopped dead in her tracks and reached out to grab Buffy's arm, "You think Spike's a hottie?" Willow squeaked.

Now it was Buffy's turn for her eyes to go round, "NO! NO! Emphatically not!"

Willow gave her a look, "It's okay to think he's hot, you just can't, you know, do anything about it."  
Buffy sighed, "I really like Angel, you know I do."

"You love him," Willow teased and Buffy slapped her arm playfully.

"So Spike has that bizarre punk thing going for him, but it's not like he's dateable material or even crush worthy. He's strictly stake-able only." Buffy said.

"Right. Cause psychotic, evil vampires always make great boyfriends," Willow said sarcastically.

"Exactly," Buffy confirmed and they parted for class.

Spike paced back and forth in the alley. Something was wrong. He still couldn't get the Slayer out of his mind. It wasn't even bloodlust anymore, he just plain wanted her. Wanted her so much there was a constant throbbing pain in his head. Every time he tried closed his eyes he saw her, moving with power and grace.

"Fuck!" he roared, slamming his fist into the wall. He needed to drink. Drinking till her the fucking Slayer was gone.

Buffy sighed, trying hopelessly to work on her homework. She kept thinking about Spike, especially about how he'd made her feel when he bit her. Bit her! She'd been so embarrassed she didn't even tell Giles that it had actually felt…good. She blushed at the thought. There she went again! Thinking about Spike, 24/7. Even when she was with Angel, the same Angel who made her forget other guys even existed, she thought about him. It was starting to take a toll on her, making her head hurt.

"I need a break," Buffy said out loud and got up to stretch. Giles had given her the night off to study, but Buffy was wishing she had the patrol excuse. Not that it would help in trying to explain to her mom why she'd failed, but hey, saving the world took priority over math. All the sudden, she felt the tell-tale tingle on her neck that a vampire was near.

She reached under her bed and pulled out a stake and cautiously made her way to the window.

She let out a squeak as Spike jumped up on to the tree outside of her window.

"Spike! What the hell?" Buffy hissed at him, hoping her mom hadn't heard her yell.

"Sh-layer," Spike slurred, slumped on the tree.

Buffy's eyes narrowed as she took in his disheveled appearance.

"Spike, are you drunk?" she asked.

"May-be, whatsha gonna do?" He muttered, "Can't get the damn Sh-layer outta m' head."

Buffy sent a quick prayer to whatever god determined vampires couldn't come into houses without an invite and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Spike, get the fuck out of my sight or I'll make sure you're blowing in the wind," Buffy told him, raising the stake as proof.

Spike giggled, "Ooh, harsh langesh (language) from Betty!"

Buffy wrinkled her nose in distaste, Betty?

"Spike did you just giggle?" She asked incredulously.

Spike shook his head violently, almost knocking himself out of the tree, "No!"

Buffy sighed, "It's late. You can't come in, I'm not coming out. So go away."

"Can't," Spike announced, "Can't shtop thinking about you Sh-layer," he said quieter.

Buffy instinctively took a step away from the window, "What?"

"You're in my bloody gut in my fucking brain, won't leave, won't let me be the Big Bad," Spike told her, suddenly sober.

"What have you done to me?" He pleaded.

Buffy couldn't speak; she just stood their gaping at him.

"What-what are you talking about Spike?" she finally managed to ask.

Spike let out a bitter laugh, "You bloody bitch. Did you do a spell? My head hurts when I'm not near you, what have you done?" he was babbling, sounding drunk again, "Head hurts and then I'm near you and it stops. Just like that. All the pain is gone,"

Buffy's eyes widened when she realized the headache she'd been having had now disappeared too.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" Spike roared and Buffy jumped.

"Shut up," she hissed.

"No you shut up," Spike sneered.

Buffy clenched her jaw and reached out and pushed Spike out of the tree. Spike yelped as he fell off the branch and hit the ground. Buffy could hear him letting out a stream of curses.

"Spike, stay the hell away from me," Buffy snarled then slammed her window shut.

Spike stared up at the window. The pain in his head was back and that combined with the fall had completely sobered him up. What was wrong with him? Groveling at the Slayer's feet? He was evil! He snarled and walked away already forming a plan in his mind.

Buffy sighed with relief to see Spike walking away. She tried not to notice how the ache in her head was back as she plopped down on her bed. What was going on? Now that she'd learned through Spike's drunken rambling that the same thing was happening to him, she needed to tell Giles. She cringed at the thought of trying to explain it to her Watcher. 'Yes I know Spike was trying to kill me when he bit me, but I'm pretty sure it was orgasmic! And now I can't get him out of my mind and it gives me a headache to be more than 20 feet away from him!' Yeah, that would go over real well.

Buffy changed into her pajamas and curled under her covers. She would talk to Giles tomorrow.

"Hello princess," Spike smiled at Drusilla as she came out of the shadows, clutching a rose.

"The stars are speaking to me," Dru told him sounding far away.

Spike walked up behind her and put his arms around her, "What do they say?"

"Little pixies whispering to me, my William has been a naughty boy, psst," She told him, her head swinging to some imaginary music.

"Naughty?" Spike leered kissing her neck and nipping slightly.

Drusilla pulled away and slapped his cheek, leaving bloody scratches, "You smell of sunshine and lies," she hissed.

"Dru?" Spike asked, puzzled and wiped the blood from his cheek.

Drusilla backed away from him, clutching her head and moaning.

"What's wrong ducks?" Spike asked again taking a step forward.

"You're covered in her," Drusilla whispered.

"Who?" Spike demanded feeling furious.

"The Slayer. She makes you taste like ashes," Drusilla told him.

Spike growled, "I'm **trying** to kill her, pet, for you."  
"Naughty William, you're not mine," Drusilla said mournfully.

"Bloody hell, I'm always yours," Spike said fiercely.

"No, I've lost you," Drusilla drifted past him and with a phantom touch to his cheek she was gone.

Spike growled. He wouldn't lose his Princess.

"Slayer, I will bathe in your blood," He snarled softly, "I'll do the bloody backstroke."


	3. Bound to You

**Chapter 3: Binded**

"Giles I need to talk to you," Buffy greeted Giles, feeling nervous.

Giles looked concerned, "What about?"

"Spike," was Buffy's one word answer.

"Ah," Giles said understandingly and sat on the edge of the desk, "It is very likely he will come back. I very much doubt he plans on leaving."

"He did, last night," Buffy blurted out.

Giles stood up, "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I was inside. Plus I don't think he was in a very killing mood, more like a drunk one," Buffy told him.

"Oh," Giles said, looking relieved.

"He just babbled on about how…" Buffy paused and glanced down at the floor, "how he couldn't stop thinking about me," she glanced up again at Giles who had a pensive look on his face.

"Well that's understandable, he's just had a taste of something incredibly powerful," Giles told her.

Buffy stared down back at floor, "Giles, the thing is…I can't…stop thinking about him either," Buffy mumbled the last few words, but Giles heard her.

Giles sat down again, "Oh."

Buffy quickly explained, "I get this headache that only goes away when he's near and he's constantly on my mind. It's driving me crazy and I do not like it."

Giles frowned, "Headache?"

Buffy nodded, "And based on Spike's drunken ramblings, he's having the same problems."

"It could be very well be mystical," Giles suggested and picked up a couple of books, "I suggest you round up everyone up and we research."

Buffy took a deep breathe, "There's something else too."

Giles turned and looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"The bite didn't hurt."

Giles looked slightly relaxed, "Well you do have accelerated-"

"No," Buffy interrupted him, wringing her hands and biting her lip, "When he…bit me," she glanced up at him quickly then looked down, "It didn't hurt. It kinda felt…um…nice."

Buffy felt her face flush and she couldn't meet Giles's face.

There was an awkward pause and Giles's cleared his throat before speaking, "Well, vampires can make biting very, um, pleasurable, but Spike didn't even bite his last Slayer, it seems very strange for Spike to…." Giles trailed off, obviously thinking deeply.

"If you could hand me the chronicles…" Giles asked her. Yep he was clearly in research mode.

Buffy complied, "I just want this-whatever it is-to go away. My headache is worse today and I'm having a very strange dislike for the sun."

"Yes, precisely," Giles mumbled, flipping pages.

"Hey guys," Willow's chipper voice greeted them but she frowned when she saw their gloomy faces.

"Oh no, big bad?" she asked, concerned.

Giles's head snapped up to her voice and his eyes lit up.

"Willow, did you do that spell you asked me about?" He asked carefully.

Willow nodded forlornly, "Yeah that night with Spike. No such luck though, it went all kablooey."

"It was a binding spell right?" Giles asked urgently.

Willow nodded and then looked puzzled, "Why?"

"Because," Giles said with a sigh, "It worked."

Willow looked happy then frowned with a glance at Buffy, "No it didn't, I mean, Buffy got bit. It was supposed to hold him back."

Giles shook his head slowly, "No it worked. It just binded Buffy and Spike together."

Both Willow and Buffy looked at him, "What?" they shrieked in unison.

Giles rubbed his head, "Binded-connected them. Allowed them to feel and constantly think about each other, being a part is physically painful and there could possibly be other effects we don't know about."

Buffy's eyes went wide, "No! Fix it. I don't want to feel Spike!"

Giles sighed, "I know, it should take a simple reversal spell. Willow and I will look into it."

Buffy looked at Giles straight in the eye, "Find it. I really don't want to be stuck with my mortal enemy."

"Of course," Giles nodded, "Meanwhile, go out on patrol as usual."

Buffy nodded, "Will do."

Willow bit her lip, "Sorry Buffy, I was just trying to help."

Buffy gave her friend a smile, "I know."

"Um Buffy a word before you go," Giles called and pulled her aside, "Staying away from Spike-while a good thing-will prove challenging."

"I'm not going anywhere with the bleached bloodsucker," Buffy reassured him and crinkled her nose in distaste, "why would I do that anyway?"

"Spells gone wrong can be very unpredictable-it's crucial that you remain extremely cautious until we reverse it."

"Check-extreme caution-I'm off to patrol," Buffy told him and grabbed her bag and left.

Buffy made her way to the graveyard closest to the school, stake in hand.

"Shlayer,"

Buffy winced and turned to see Spike, "Great. What I need to make my night complete."

"I shaid I'd come back," Spike slurred, stumbling towards her.

Buffy shuddered, "Are you drunk again?"

Spike didn't answer that but flicked his middle finger at her with a "You fucking bitch."

Buffy straightened and glared at him, "Are you looking to get staked?"

"She left me," Spike snarled and pointed a finger at her," Because of you."

"Who?" Buffy asked confused.

"Drusilla you stupid bint!" Spike snapped and lunged at her.

Buffy easily sidestepped his attack and Spike fell to the ground. Buffy took advantage of his position and straddled his legs and pointed the stake at his heart, "Give me one good reason you're not floating in the wind," she hissed. Spike didn't say anything but stare up at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Look, Giles is fixing whatever this is and soon we'll back to killing each other."

Spike still didn't say anything and just stared up at the golden beauty. How come he'd never noticed how fucking beautiful she was? All golden and sunshine. He had the most bizarre desire to reach up and kiss her. Bloody hell.

Buffy stared down at Spike and into his intense blue eyes. Pretty blue, she thought dreamily.

Something pulled her down so their lips were nearly touching. Nice lips. Time seemed to slow and Buffy found herself drifting closer to Spike's very nice lips.

Suddenly Buffy felt something hard poke her stomach and reality came crashing back. Oh god. She jumped off him and ran as fast as she could. Anything to get away from that big bubble of very, very bad things.

Spike watched as Buffy ran, still dazed. Bloody fucking Slayer.

Buffy climbed through the window and flopped onto her bed exhausted. There'd been at least five nice sized vampires out there and she still had that band of sledgehammers in her brain. Her thoughts for the hundredth time that night drifted back to Spike. Ugh! She slammed her face into her pillow and let out a muffled scream. It was a weird fluke thing from the bond-thing she told herself and sighed. Just then the telephone rang and Buffy jumped to it, "Hello?"

"Hey it's me, we found out more information," Willow's voice greeted sound unusually somber.

"Uh-oh, that doesn't sound good," Buffy muttered.

"Not so much," Willow said sympathetically, "Turns out that a bond between the Slayer and a vampire-not such a good thing."

"Tell me something I don't know," Buffy sighed.

"Okay, every demon gonna be gunning for you and Spike. Apparently they have big issues with a Slayer having easy access to the demon world."

Buffy frowned then cheered up, "Ooh! Let's trap Spike with the demons and have them kill him-presto no problem."

Willow winced, "That's the other problem."

"Of course, nothing's ever that easy," Buffy grumbled.

"If one of you is killed, well let's just say it's not good for the other half of the bond," Willow told her.

"What do you mean? I'll die too?" Buffy exclaimed.

"No! Well, we're really not sure," Willow said quietly.

Buffy desperately wanted to hit something right then, "So what do I do? Follow Spike and protect him?"

"Well," Willow hesitated, "Giles thought maybe, since your mom is out till Sunday, Spike could stay with you," Willow finished in a rush.

Buffy's jaw dropped, "You want my mortal enemy to stay with me?"

"Only until we reverse the spell. That way neither of you dies." Willow explained.

"Wills- I can't!" Buffy whined, "Giles really said that?"

"He's convinced for the time being Spike can't hurt you," Willow told her.

"Yeah, well tell that to my face," Buffy grumbled, "Wills, he hates me as much as much as I hate him. Why would he stay with me?"

"Uh…safety?" Willow suggested, "I don't know Buffy, but we don't want you to die."

"Yeah me neither," Buffy sighed.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," Willow said.

"Night," Buffy responded and hung up the phone.

She changed into a pair of pajamas and snuggled under her bed.

Could her life get any weirder?

Buffy woke to the shrill of her alarm clock and winced. School, so not the place she wanted to be right now. She quickly dressed and pulled her hair back in a low ponytail, no time for a shower today. Buffy rushed downstairs into the kitchen and grabbed a banana.

"Morning honey," Her mother greeted her with a smile.

Buffy groaned, "Too early to be cheerful."

Joyce chuckled, "I guess so," then she cleared her throat and looked serious, "You know that I'm leaving for LA today and I'll be gone for three days. That means: no parties, no boys and going to school."

"In other words, no fun," Buffy summed up and earned herself a look.

"I promise I'll be good-better-I'll be perfect." Buffy reassured her mom.

That seemed to help, "I know."

"Okay-I gotta go," Buffy said with a glance as the clock. She kissed her mother on the cheek, "Love ya, have fun in LA."

"Be careful! I'll call later," Joyce called out after Buffy who gave her a wave.

As Buffy walked to school she felt a twinge of guilt about breaking her mother's rules.

"Spike isn't a boy," Buffy consoled herself.

_He's a man, _her very evil devil-voice sing-songed, but she ignored it.

"He's not even human."

The day passed excruciatingly slow and Spike was constantly on her mind and her head pounded and her eyes hurt. This was insane! She could feel Spike sleeping, spread out on his nice silk sheets wearing... nothing. She gulped and felt her face flush.

"Miss Summers!" An angry voice broke through her naughty, shouldn't-be-having-them thoughts.

"Uh yeah?" Buffy said meekly, trying to figure out what the teacher had been talking about.

"Is there something interesting that's keeping you from listening? I'm sure the class wouldn't mind to hear," the teacher said in a sickly-sweet tone of voice.

"Uh…" Buffy willed her face to cool down, "That's okay. I'm ready to listen now."  
"Good."

Buffy burst into the library after school and found Giles hovered over a stack of books.

"Please tell me you found a reversal spell that's affective immediately."

"Er, um, perhaps you better sit down for this," Giles began nervously.

"Giles, spit it out," She told him and he gave her a look.

"Very well. We did find a reversal spell-"

'Uh oh," Buffy cut him off, "You have but-face."

Giles looked at her in surprise, "pardon?"

"You look like you're gonna say 'but,'" she explained.

"Yes. However the spell can only be preformed on the second night of the full moon," Giles paused, "Which isn't until another week."

"What?" Buffy shrieked.

"I'm terribly sorry, I'll look into another spell, but I'm fairly certain this is the only one."

"Giles," Buffy whined, "I can't do this! He's on my mind non-stop. It's annoying and not the way I want to think of my enemy,"

Giles looked at her, "what do you mean?"

Buffy blushed, remembering her earlier thoughts and last night's almost kiss.

"Nothing," she said quickly, "It really just bugs."

Giles nodded, not quite believing her, "Well, I promise we'll fix it as soon as we can."

Buffy nodded, calming down, "Okay."

"Meanwhile, I can't believe I'm saying this, keep Spike at your house at least until your mother comes back. Hopefully, we'll have a better idea of the situation by then." Giles told her.

"I'll find Spike and fill him in," she agreed reluctantly.

"Good." Giles replied and busied himself once more with the books.

Buffy went to change into more fight-y clothes, mind as well start looking for the bleached bloodsucker.

She had strolled through two cemeteries with no luck. Spike was no where to be found and Buffy had a sneaking suspicion that it would remain that way until he wanted to be found. Damn him. Then she felt a tingle at her neck and turned to the shadows as Angel stepped out of them.

Angel. She felt a pang of guilt, she'd forgotten all about him in the last couple of days.

"Hey," Angel said approaching her.

"Hey," She said back

"I was worried about you. How's your neck?" Angel questioned his voice full of concern that made her melt.

She briefly touched her neck and gave him a smile, "Good as new."

Angel gave her a small upward turn of his lips before stepping even closer. As he bent down to her head to kiss her, she realized that for first time since she had met him, she didn't want him to kiss her.

"Spike!" She blurted out when his lips were a mere inch from hers.

Angel stopped, "What?"

"Have you seen him? I need to talk to him," Buffy asked thankful for quick thinking.

"I was wondering when you'd get to that," Angel said.

"Get to what?" Buffy asked with a puzzled frown.

"Staking him for," Angel motioned to her neck, "Once and for all."

"Huh-oh!" Buffy winced when she it hit her that Angel had no idea what was going on. And she kinda wanted to keep it that way for now.

"Um…something like that," Buffy said hesitantly, "I just really need to find him."

Angel pulled back, "Right. I'll just get out of your way."

She was half tempted to tell him not to go but she had to find Spike, alone.

"I'll see you soon," she said with a nod.

Angel nodded back and without another word, disappeared into the shadows again.

Was she ever going to get anywhere with him?

Buffy stomped around the graveyard, furious at herself and at Spike for being Mr. Invisible Man.

"Looking for me?" A deep voice drawled sending shivers up and down her spine.

Speak of the devil, Buffy thought as Spike appeared.

"Yes I was," She said and crossed her arms over her chest to look more intimidating.

Spike sauntered over to her, "Gonna tell me why?"

"You're sober," Buffy noted, seeing how he could walk in a straight line and not slur his words. Spike chucked his cigarette on the ground, "Unfortunately."

Buffy made a face, "We need to talk."

"Slayer, are you breaking up with me?" He asked in a hurt tone; however the illusion was shattered when he broke out into a lavish grin.

"Shut up. Do you remember last night?" Buffy asked, all business. Nope she wasn't interested if he remembered their almost-kiss.

Spike shrugged, "Bits and pieces, I was pretty pissed."

"Pissed?" Buffy asked with distaste.

"Drunk," Spike said slowly as if he were speaking to a five year old.

"Oh," Buffy said lamely.

"What's this about last night? And say it quick alright-Don't fancy getting a rep for talking with the Slayer."

Buffy sighed, "Fine. Apparently there's a binding spell-"

"What? Magics?" Spike interrupted, "Bloody hell, can't the Witch keep her spells straight?"

Buffy glared at him, "It wasn't her fault, it's yours-you bit me!"

"Yeah, vampire here," Spike said in a 'duh' tone of voice.

Buffy struggled not to lose her patience, "Well when you bit me, Willow cast the spell and it binded us together. That's why we have the whole feeling each other thing and the headaches."

"Fuck! Your Watcher is working on a reversal spell right, readin' all the books?" Spike asked.

"They found it," Buffy began but Spike interrupted her once again.

"Bloody hell! Use it!" Spike exclaimed.

"Well if you'd stop interrupting me you'd know that we have to wait a week!" Buffy snapped.

Spike froze, "A week?"

"Yeah."

Spike growled and let out a stream of curses.

"Shut up Spike."

"Fuck you Slayer; I'm fucking attached to the bloody bint who I'm trying to buggering kill!" Spike roared.

Buffy snapped and whipped out a stake, "Listen, Giles may have said not to kill you but he didn't say I couldn't hurt you. I'm guessing a few misplaced stakings gotta be big with the ouch."

Spike closed his mouth and cocked his head, "Why can't you kill me?"

Buffy saw the wheels turning in his head, "Don't even think it. It works both ways. One of us dies; the other is in a world of pain or possible death."

"Bloody fuck," Spike swore, "So now what Slayer, we stay joined at the hip?" he said sarcastically.

"No," Buffy paused, "You stay at my house, locked in the basement."

Spike's eyes snapped up to meet hers, blazing, "Bloody hell no!"

"Believe me I want this as much as you do, but I'm not risking me or my friends because of this."

Spike opened his mouth to protest some more when a huge, mammoth demon jumped out at them.

It charged straight at Spike who barely managed to escape its horns.

"The Slayer's Vampire must die!" It roared and attempted to pound Spike into nothing.

The demon landed a few good hits before Buffy jumped on its back and stabbed her stake in its throat. The demon made gurgling noise before pitching over.

Spike winced when he realized his newly mended ribs had been broken again. His face felt swollen and he looked up at the Slayer through his one good eye.

Buffy stood there with her hands on her hips, "See what I mean?"

"Why'd you kill it?" Spike asked and silently added, and save me?

Buffy could feel his confusion through the pesky bond and rolled her eyes.

"If saving my ass means saving yours, I'll deal. For now."

Spike knew exactly what was going to come next, "Fine Slayer, I'll stay at your bloody house till this mess gets sorted. But I'm not getting chained up in the basement."

The idea of Spike and chains imprinted itself in her mind at it took all her willpower not to blush, "Who said anything about chains? I said I was locking you in the basement."

Spike drew himself up on his feet and managed not to fall down, "No bloody locking me up. Sides you've pretty much proved I have every demon on my tail since I got fucking bonded to you, don't see the point of leaving."

"Spike I hate this too but Giles seems to think it's a good idea but I'm not letting a killer walk free in my house. You'd try and kill me in my sleep." Buffy informed him and started walking, keeping her stake ready.

Spikes scoffed, "And endure the torture and possible death? Sorry luv, I like my immortal self too much."

"I'm not your luv," Buffy responded automatically.

Spike ignored her as they stood on her porch and Buffy opened the door and walked inside. When she noticed that Spike hadn't followed she rolled her eyes, "I invite you in,"

Spike stepped pass the threshold and Buffy muttered, "Asshole."

Spike glared at her, "Bitch."

"Fuck you." Buffy snarled

"Right back at you Slayer," Spike shot back.

They stood there glaring at each other, waiting for someone to make the first hit.

Finally Buffy managed to relax herself enough to speak, "Sleep on the couch. I'm going upstairs. Do anything stupid and I stake you, pain or no pain." She turned on her heel and went up the stairs and he heard her door slam shut.

Spike wondered into what looked like the living room and spotted a couch and TV.

"Guess this is where I'm sleeping." He muttered and turned on the TV.

He was immersed in the TV when he heard the shower go on. Slayer was taking a shower after all that talk about not trusting him she was taking a bloody shower. Getting out of those tight pants and little top, all golden and smooth….Spike's eyes glazed over at the thought of the Slayer's tight little body.

What the bleedin' hell?  
He had not just thought of the Slayer as fuckable had he? Then the memory of their almost-kiss popped into his head, her hot legs pressed against him, her breath on his lips, her arousal in the air.

He felt him self hardening. Bugger, he unzipped his pants and went to work, no need for the Slayer to find him like this.

Buffy stepped out of the shower and put on her towel. That had to have been the quickest shower she'd ever taken. She really didn't want to leave Spike alone with her house.

He'd probably end up setting her house on fire.

All the sudden she felt a wave of desire crash through her and the need to relive herself was unbearable. Oh my god, her fingers drifted down to her sex. Was she really going to do this with Spike right below her? Her fingers answered her question. Yes. She started breathing harder, her skin flushed when everything inside her burst. She couldn't hold back the moan as she came.

After a moment she composed herself and slipped on her pajamas. What the hell was that? She hadn't even been ready when the orgasm hit her. She'd never been a big doer of self-pleasure, maybe here or there but that…that hadn't been her.

The words stuck in her brain-hadn't been her. Then it clicked, Spike! Her face flushed when she realized that she'd been aroused because he had and came when he did. That made her face grow even redder. He had been jacking off downstairs? Instead of grossing her out, like it should have, it made her wet. This bond-thing was growing way out of control. Buffy slipped on her robe and clomped down the stairs, trying to be as loud as she could to alert her presence.

Spike heard the Slayer even before she stomped down the stairs, obviously warning him. He had wiped himself clean and hid the Kleenex out of sight. He figured he'd throw it out when she went to bed.

"Spike," her voice was demanding and he tore his eyes off the TV to meet her gaze. And if looks could stake…

"What?" Spike asked his voice hinted with annoyance hoping she hadn't figured out what he'd been doing a minute ago.

He didn't know that he made me come with him, Buffy realized and she wasn't about to tell him.

"Nothing. Just close the blinds so you don't fry." She muttered and dashed back up the stairs.

Spike watched the Slayer scamper off and let out a sigh of relief that she hadn't heard him. He went to close the blinds and when he got to the one closest to the stairs, a faint whiff of arousal and come assaulted him.

Bloody hell! The Slayer had been doing herself upstairs. The thought of it made him grow hard again.

Fuck he was never gonna get to sleep.


	4. Safe House

CHAPTER 4: SAFE HOUSE

"Ahh!" Spike jerked awake at the sound of a siren blasting in the house.

"Bloody hell!" He grumbled and stumbled off the couch in search of the source of the horrendous noise. It led him up the stairs and he winced as the noise got louder.

"Slayer!" He yelled through the door. No response.

"Slayer!" He yelled again and pounded on the door. He could hear movement and the door swung open to reveal a sleepy Slayer in flimsy pajamas, "What the hell are you yelling about?"  
"Can't you hear the bloody siren?" Spike asked and Buffy frowned then glanced at the clock and rolled her eyes and went to turn her alarm off.

"That was an alarm clock?" Spike asked incredulously.

"Yes," Buffy snapped, "Now get out so I can change."

Spike scoffed, "Like I want to see your skinny self." And turned to go down the stairs.

He wasn't going to think about the Slayer like that anymore. It had just been from missing Drusilla. Yeah, he was just missing his Dru and cause of that soddin' bond.

Buffy slipped into her favorite skirt and tank top and brushed out her hair. With a few touch-ups to cover any dark circles, Buffy was ready to face the evil school.

She quietly made her way down the stairs trying to pinpoint through the bond exactly where Spike was, and turned to go into the kitchen when she ran into something hard.

"Oof," She gasped and stumbled back.

"Watch where you're going Slayer," Spike snarled.

"Me? This is my house!" Buffy shot back.

Spike clenched his jaw to prevent himself from hitting the stupid blonde girl, "I need to eat."

Buffy folded her arms across her chest, "I'll go to the butcher this afternoon,"

"I'm not drinking that pig shit."

"Tough. If you're staying here, you're not eating people." Buffy informed him.

"Bloody hell, I don't want to stay here you daft bint!" Spike practically yelled.

"So you'd rather get all dusty?" Buffy asked.

Spike let out a low growl and narrowed his eyes.

Buffy shrugged, "Fine, don't eat but you're not killing anybody."

They glared at each other, waiting for someone to make the first move.

Then something seemed to shift and Buffy found herself remembering how he felt under her and how soft his lips looked…

Spike looked down at the petite blonde and focused in on her cherry red lips, so bloody lickable. Their heads slowly moved closer until their lips were once again millimeters from each other.

_Briiing!_ Buffy jumped at the sound of the phone and they jumped away from each other. Buffy rushed to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" She'd never been so happy to hear a phone ring and that was saying a lot for a red-blood American teenage girl.

"Hi honey," Her mother's warm voice made her smile.

"Hey mom, what's up?" Buffy asked.

"I was just calling to check in," Joyce said trying to sound casual but Buffy caught it.

"I was heading out the door right now," Buffy told her and Joyce let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry, I didn't want to seem like the annoying mother, but I had to check, call it maternal instincts." Joyce said lightly.

"No problem, I'll talk to you later. I love you," Buffy said and hung up the phone.

"That your mum?"

Buffy jumped, she'd forgotten Spike was still in the room.

"Yeah, stay here and don't touch anything! I have to go to school." Buffy informed him and grabbed her bag and an apple.

"Slayers go to school?" Spike asked skeptically.

"This one does," Buffy replied before shutting the door.

Why was Spike so infuriating? And evil and stupid and hard in all the right places…Buffy shook her head, self get your mind out of the gutter.

Why had she stopped moving?

Buffy looked down at her feet and tried to move forward but something stopped her. Almost like it was pulling her back from behind. She frowned and hurled herself forward with all of her Slayer strength but her feet didn't budge. She felt like screaming. Great, now Snyder would have a reason to punish her, not to mention her mother. She couldn't move and something was pulling at her from behind; this had 'binding-spell-gone-wrong" written all over it.

Buffy muttered every curse she could think of as she angrily marched back to her house. Now how was she going to get to school? Bring Spike along?

She swung open the door and slammed it hard enough for the house to shake and went to the phone, hoping Giles had figured out how the library phone worked.

Spike could feel the anger pouring of the Slayer in waves from several feet away and went into the kitchen where he knew she was.

Spike smirked, "Didn't realize school was that short Slayer."

Buffy spun around to face him, her eyes narrowed and cheeks flushed with anger, "I can't get more than more than 50 feet from you. Literally."

Spike gaped at her, "What?"

Buffy ignored him as Giles answered his phone, "Hello?"

"Giles, it's me, we have a big problem. I can't be more than 50 feet from Spike. As in something stops my feet from moving."

"Good Lord," Giles breathed, "I didn't think this would be nearly so serious."

"Well I need to get to school; I can't worry about missing school on top of all this."

"Of course not, I'll send someone to pick you up," Giles agreed.

"What about Spike?" Buffy asked with a glare at the vampire.

"Well I suppose we have to bring him," Giles told her.

"I'm bloody well not going to that soddin' school!" Spike interjected.

Buffy sighed, "I need to go and you're coming with."

"Fuck no," Spike said, "I'm leaving. This whole thing is one big soddin' mess."

"And combust into flames?" Buffy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Spike growled, "Bugger."

"Giles I'll bring him with, sneak him in, and tie him up in the library," Buffy commanded.

"And put him where Buffy?" Giles asked slightly exasperated.

"I'm not being tied up; I'm not your bloody prisoner!" Spike roared.

"Actually you kinda are," Buffy told him and then replied to Giles, "We'll hide him in your office."

"Alright, someone will be there soon," Giles told her.

"Good, cause first period is gonna start in ten minutes," Buffy said and hung up the phone.

"Slayer, you're not tying me up. I've played your little game and now I'm a little tired of it. I may not be able to kill you, but I can bloody well kill your wee little friends," Spike threatened.

Buffy's face went void of any emotion as she slammed Spike into the fridge, "Do it and I swear you'll be fully undead when I chop of your body parts."

Spike didn't reply but the message was crystal clear.

Buffy sighed but didn't release her grip on Spike, "Listen, I hate you, you hate me. But until we get this fixed, I don't kill you and you don't kill."

"Fine," Spike spat, "We do this bloody truce for a week and then we go back to full out killing each other."

Buffy nodded, "Glad we understand each other," her voice hinted with sarcasm.

After a few seconds Buffy slowly let Spike go who just glared at her and rubbed his neck.

Buffy sat down at the kitchen chair and to her surprise Spike sat in the chair

"You're hungry," Spike commented and it took her a moment to remember that he could feel her emotions.

"You too," She said back and they sat in silence.

"So," Spike broke the quiet, "Who's comin' to take us to school?"

Buffy shrugged, "Giles'll find someone."

As soon as she finished her sentence there was an impatient knock at the door.

"Wow. Impressive," Buffy commented as she went to the door and opened it.

"Cordelia?" Buffy exclaimed.

Cordelia let out an annoyed sigh, "Yeah. Giles roped me into getting you. And by the way why am I picking you up? Cause you can walk…" she trailed off staring over Buffy's shoulder.

Buffy cringed as she knew what was coming.

"Oh my god, looks like loser Buffy finally got herself some," Cordelia said with a smirk.

"Huh?" Buffy blurted out. Where was the freaking out?

Cordelia just flashed a million-watt smile at Spike standing behind Buffy, "Hi, I'm Cordelia Chase."

Spike tilted his head and gave her a deadly smile, "Name's Spike."

Cordelia's eyes went wide and jaw slack, "Oh my god _Spike'_s in your house?"

Buffy sighed, "Yeah, you noticed that too."

"Why the hell is there a very evil vampire in your house?" Cordelia asked, panicking.

"Long story but he's not gonna hurt us," Buffy explained while Cordelia stepped back from the door.

"Are you friggin' insane? He's a vampire, and not your soulful one!"

"Got that right," Spike interjected.

"Not helping," Buffy muttered.

Spike raised his eyebrow at her, "And I would out of the goodness of my heart?"

Buffy just shook her head and turned back to Cordelia, "Once again, long story, but we need to get to school."

Buffy threw a blanket at Spike and she and Cordelia went out to the car with Spike running behind them, blanket smoldering.

He threw himself in the car and crouched under the blanket letting out a stream of curses.

Buffy slid into the front seat and Cordelia started the car.

"Okay I helped you now you have to tell me why there's an evil vampire in my car,"

"Willow accidentally binded us together," Buffy explained.

"Willow's messing with the spells again? Remind me to stay out of her way." Cordelia said with a shudder.

"So now Spike and I are stuck together till next Wednesday," Buffy told her.

"Great, Giles is so gonna make me pick you up everyday. I'm so gonna get a rep for this." Cordelia said with a dramatic sigh.

Buffy resisted the urge to strangle the brunette and gave her a tight smile, "I'm sure I'll find someone else to give me a ride."

"What? You're not gonna help your fellow cheerleader in need?" Spike asked with mock-astonishment.

Cordelia snorted, "Please, Buffy a cheerleader? Maybe back in LA when she was guacamole queen, but at tryouts last year she totally threw Caitlin across the room."

"It was an accident, that evil witch lady put a curse on me! I wasn't myself," Buffy defended herself.

"Did you have the little ken boy? He dress you up in that outfit and play all sorts of naughty games?" Spike leered with his sexy (not sexy! She told herself) tongue/teeth thing.

"Shut up Spike," Buffy snarled making a face.

"Ew! Gross much?" Cordelia whined as she pulled into the school parking lot and to the library door where Giles was waiting.

"Thanks for the ride Cordelia," Buffy said through gritted teeth, "Come on Spike put your blankie on."

"Yeah whatever just get out I still have two minutes before 1st period." Cordelia said.

Buffy rolled her eyes and went to pull Spike out.

"Hey! Watch the leather!" Spike griped which made Buffy pull harder.

Spike raced through the door trying to avoid any sunlight. As soon as his blanket stopped smoldering Buffy pushed into the chair in Giles's office.

"I have to go to class now but you lay a single undead finger on anyone here and I promise you that finger won't be feeling anything after that," Buffy warned him and Giles handed her the chains, which she promptly began to secure.

"Hey!" Spike protested, pulling away, "We agreed no chaining up."

"Yeah well," Buffy shrugged, "Security."

Spike just responded with a kick that knocked her down and he yanked his arm out.

Buffy quickly caught her balance and shoved him harder into the sturdy chair and pulled the chain on again and managed to hold him still.

"You know any possibility of no chains was just squashed by that." Buffy gritted.

Spike just fruitlessly yanked on the chains and growled then vamped out.

"Please like that's gonna-" She fell silent as her eyes met his yellow ones.

All the sudden a pleasant shudder rippled through her and she felt so damn…horny.

"Spike," she breathed, lowering herself on to his lap.

"Buffy," Spike groaned feeling the same way. It was like they were the only ones there. Slowly their heads moved closer until their lips touched and they gasped that the shock the jolted them. God, Buffy didn't think a simple kiss could make her feel this way, so connected.

Spike traced her lips with his tongue and slipped inside her mouth and his eyes rolled up at the feel of her heated mouth. And what would her pussy feel like…

She began grinding herself on his very obvious erection and let out a sigh. So nice.

Somewhere in the back of her mind a voice was yelling, "STOP"

Stop? Why? Oh yeah, he's an evil vampire! The hazy fog began to lift and she pulled back in horror.

"O my god," She gasped and Spike shook his head out of game face and was wearing an expression of equal horror.

"Buffy?" A timid voice called. Willow! Buffy quickly jumped off Spike's lap, knowing her face must be bright red.

"Sorry! Just holding him down so I could tie him up." Okay, ignore the oogyness of those words, she told her self.

Willow frowned slightly, "Oh, um, we're gonna be late for class if we don't leave now."

"Right. Let me just grab my bag," She told her friend, ignoring Spike and ran out.

Willow watched her friend rush out and glanced at Spike who had a dazed expression on his face; head cocked slightly staring at the spot where Buffy ran out.

"Er, hi?" Willow ventured.

"Hello," Spike responded sounded very far away.

"Right then," Willow muttered and skaddadled.

Spike heard the girls leave and then a bell ring but a slow, wicked smile crept onto his face.

"Well, that was interesting."

Buffy didn't get history. What was the point? It'd already happened. Nothing new. She was a little more concerned about the end of the world. And she was tired. So what was a little nap-hardly anything just a few minutes-rest her eyes even. Yeah…that sounded nice…

_He was standing there in his usual clothes, that trademark duster and all black. "What are you doing here?" She demanded. "Giving in." Was his response as he trailed a cool finger down her face to her breastbone. Buffy shivered in anticipation and before she could say another word, his lips descended on hers. Oh, her legs buckled and turned to jelly. Nice kiss. Very nice kiss, she thought as she clutched him closer and sighed as his tongue dipped into her mouth, tasting her. Spike pulled back to let her breathe, "What are you doing here?" He asked, mocking her. With a surge of strength, Buffy pushed him against the wall, "Giving in." she whispered and attacked his lips with her own. God she loved his lips, cool and firm yet undeniably soft. Their hands explored each other and she found herself thinking- 'too much clothes' and pulled off his duster which slipped to the floor then he pulled her top off her. _

_The air hit her bare nipples, oh yeah, she remembered, no bra. _

_Spike eyed her breasts hungrily, "My, my, my Slayer, aren't you delicious," he leered._

_"Shut up," She ground out before jumping up to wrap her legs around his waist and pulled off his t-shirt._

_Their bare bodies pressed together felt so amazing and she ran her hands up his smooth muscles and ivory skin. Like a Greek god. His hands drifted to her breast and she leaned back slightly, allowing him accesses. Oh, oh, oh, his hands were performing all sorts of pleasurable torture._

_"Don't stop," She moaned and then started undoing his belt. There was still too much clothes._

_"Slayer," Spike growled and she felt a rush of moisture to her underwear._

_He too the chance to push up her skirt and rip off her thong._

"_Hey!" She protested._

"_Sorry pet," He mumbled sounding insincere but she ignored it as soon as his lips began sucking at her nipples._

"_Oh!" She gasped. Nice._

_She ripped the pants at the opening and pulled out his cock. _

"_Hey!" He snarled and she just shrugged, "fair is fair"_

_His hand dipped into her sex and she gasped louder as he began stroking her. She could feel the tension building up._

"_Spike!" She moaned louder._

"MISS SUMMERS!" A voice broke into her dreams and a hand shook her shoulder, jolting her out of her dream.

"Ah!" She yelped out loud and slipped off her chair.

She realized she was still in the classroom and she could hear muffled giggling.

Some guy moaned "Spike!" in a falsetto voice.

Oh. My. God.

She sat herself back into her seat, face flaming. She was so messed up.

The teacher glared at her, "Miss Summers this is history-not sleeping and furthermore may I suggest you keep your…thoughts to yourself."

Buffy nodded mutely trying to ignore the light laughter.

She was so killing him.


	5. Out of My Mind

**Chapter 5: Out of My Mind**

As soon as the bell rang, Buffy shot out of her seat and raced to the bathroom, avoiding everyone. She ran into the farthest stall, locked the door and slid down the wall and put her head in her hands.

Oh god, she was a slut. She had a sex dream about her mortal enemy and kissed him in vamp face! It was official, she was insane.

She had the incredible urge to start crying. Why me? She couldn't face anyone ever again.

"Buffy?" Willow called into the bathroom then spotted her bag and feet.

"Buff, you okay?"

"No," Was the muffled response.

"It's not that bad," Willow told her.

"Wills- I moaned Spike's name out loud in class!"

Willow winced feeling a rush of sympathy for her best friend.

"It wasn't that loud- and more of a sigh than moan," Willow tried to console her.

"Ugh," Buffy groaned, "I'm a vamps-are-sexy whore!"

"No you aren't," Willow told her firmly through the stall door, "You were just-"

"Having an erotic dream about a killer?" Buffy supplied sarcastically.

"Well he is hot," Willow tried to justify.

No response.

"Please come out, the bells about to ring."

With great reluctance, Buffy opened the door.

"You have to make sure I don't fall asleep," Buffy told her.

"Promise," Willow replied as they raced to class.

2nd and 3rd period thankfully went by as they normally did and Buffy met Willow outside her class and they made their way to the library.

"So, nothing weird happened?" Willow asked tactfully.

Buffy shook her head, "Nada-thank god." Then she remembered that she told Giles she'd come back at study hall-which was now.

"Ugh," Buffy said out loud and Willow looked at her, concerned.

"What?"

"I told Giles I'd come back for study hall. Great more time with the bleached va-" she quickly changed her word when a group of people passed them, "va-vacuum."

Willow bit her lip and patted her friends back, "It won't be that bad, there's no way he could ever know about the-you know," Willow hinted.

"Right, no way he could ever know," Buffy reassured herself as they approached the library doors.

Willow gave her a quick hug, "See ya," and darted off to class before the bell rang.

With a deep breath, Buffy pushed open the library doors and was greeted with the sight of Giles hunched over several books.

"Hey, I'm back," Buffy called and Giles looked up, "Oh. Good."

"Anything happen?" Buffy questioned, setting her bag down on the table.

"Well, erm, not really, um, Spike is still chained up in my office," Giles said then muttered, "And will not stop whining."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "I'll go see what he needs."

She walked over to the office and opened the door to see Spike still chained and looking incredibly bored, staring at the wall.

"Giles said you were whining. Do you need something?" Buffy asked crossing her arms over her chest pushing any thoughts of a certain dream out of her mind.

Spike sighed, "Well, I'd love to be out of these bloody chains, but since that isn't happening I could use some blood. I'm hungry."

Buffy glared at him, "We don't have any here, you're gonna have to wait till later."

"Right of course," Spike snarled.

"Well you're welcome to go and get it yourself, but I hear the sun's not really good for your complexion." Buffy told him.

Spike growled at her and tried to reach out and grab her, "I'm gonna fuckin' drain you dry Slayer."

Buffy snorted, "Please, is that the best you got?"

Spike tilted his head and looked straight into her eyes, "Untie me and I'll show you my best."

Buffy was so very tempted to do so and show him exactly how many ways she could kick his shiny white ass, "Please I'm dying for a good slay."

They held each other's gaze, eyes narrowed, daring the other to make a move. Buffy was about to say screw it and untie him when she heard a dreaded voice.

"Well Mr. Giles you certainly have some interesting books."

Buffy's eyes widened like saucers and hissed, "That's Principle Snyder!" She tried not to panic, she hated that little nazi.

Spike rolled his eyes, "That's lovely; I don't give a bloody damn. Come on we were gonna fight Slayer." He said loudly and Buffy slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up!" She whispered fiercely, praying Snyder hadn't heard him.

No such luck. Uh oh.

"Mr. Giles, what was that?" Snyder questioned, clearly suspicious and moved towards his office.

"Er…that was my…um," Giles stuttered. Snyder frowned and opened the door to reveal the Summers girl standing besides a young man who looked like trouble and was smirking.

"Who are you?" Snyder demanded.

"That's…um…Spike," Giles supplied.

"He's Giles's nephew!" Buffy blurted, earning looks from Giles and Spike.

"He's helping out while he stays here for a few days." Buffy lied.

Snyder glared at the punk man named Spike who was eyeing him back.

"Yeah…my Uncle Rupes, nice man." Spike said sounding incredibly stupid in Buffy's opinion.

"We were just cleaning out Giles's office. I have a free period," Buffy said trying to make herself look good. Stupid principle.

"I smell something funny here," Snyder said and glanced between the two blondes, "I'll be watching you." and thankfully left without another word.

As soon as the door swung shut, Buffy tightened her grip on Spike's arm and pushed him back in the chair.

"Well that went well," Giles muttered.

"Yeah…Uncle Rupes," Spike smirked at the older man who just sighed and left his office back to the books.

"God you're so annoying," Buffy commented while tying the ropes extra tight and binding his feet.

"Yeah, you're amazing too Slayer," He said sarcastically while trying to wiggle out of the ropes.

"Stop it you asshole," Buffy hissed, pulling the ropes even tighter making Spike growl which started a whole new round of insults.

Giles poured over the Book of Sao (I have no idea what that is I just made it up) sighing as he heard Buffy's and Spike's voices in his office. Then he noticed an interesting passage.

'_Binding spells are generally used in battle or for protection purposes however binding spells of the Druids are also, when performed during an intimate act, bind the two mentally and emotionally. The spell, however, must be consummated otherwise the pair find themselves physically ill and eventually they slowly become insane from separation from their mate. In modern times, most couples avoid these types of spells because of the deep connection and irreversibility of the spell once consummated.'_

Oh dear, Giles thought and took of his glass and rubbed them clean. He knew it was imperative that the spell was broken as soon as possible, but the idea of Buffy become sick was too much of a risk for the Hellmouth. At least the spell would never be consummated, Giles thought positively as he continued to hear the bantering voices, but instead of feeling reassured, he felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Oh dear indeed.

At the sound of the final bell Buffy dragged herself to the library wishing she didn't have to deal with the stupid fucking vampire.

"Damn him," she muttered as she opened the door and dropped her stuff off. Time for training.

"Oh, hello Buffy, ready for training?" Giles asked as he came out from the locked cage.

"Yep, I just need to go back and change," Buffy began then realized said stupid fucking vampire was chained up in there. Great now she had to change in the bathroom. Buffy scowled, her mood going from bad to worse.

"I'll be right back," She said and went to change.

A minute later she was back, "Okay I'm ready."

Fifteen minutes later Buffy was working on her concentration, trying to balance herself on the table doing a hand stand. Giles was doing the soothing meditation stuff. All that 'be in your center', let the world fall away stuff. Slowly Buffy could feel herself drifting from her surroundings and all that was left was her.

The Slayer.

She could feel her power moving swiftly through her body, she could feel her…being.

Cool.

Spike, meanwhile was sitting in his chair, chained up no less and watching the stupid Slayer doing some Tai Chi rot. He yawned; bloody great this was, being all tied up and hungry. And no nice happy meals on legs! Only pig's blood for him while he was bound to Betty the Vampire Slayer.

He narrowed his eyes at the perky blonde, willing her to fall down, '_YOU STUPID FUCKIN' BITCH! FALL!'_

Then to his amazement the Slayer let out a shriek and collapsed on the table and fell off. Spike let out a laugh as he watched her face redden and she glared at him through the window.

"You are so dead!" Buffy yelled, furious beyond belief. That stupid little…UGH! She had been so focused and actually getting the whole balance stuffy when Spike started yelling something about her being a bitch and fall.

She turned to Giles, "Giles did you see that? He made me fall and I was so getting it this time!"

Giles looked baffled, "Buffy, Spike didn't say a word,"

Buffy turned to glare some more at Spike who was still chuckling, "Fucker," she muttered under her breath and stomped into the office.

"I can't believe you did that! Asshole!" She hissed and punched him for good measure.

Spike growled, "Listen Betty I didn't do anything."

"You yelled and I fell down," Buffy accused, "And my name is Buffy."

Spike stopped laughing and looked at her like she was crazy, "You're off your rocker. I didn't say anything, ask Watcher."

"But I heard you…" Buffy trailed off and looked at Giles who paled visibly.

"What?" Spike asked.

"I believe you and Buffy are, er, linked telepathically," Giles speculated.

"We're what?" They shouted in unison.

"Psychically connected," Giles repeated, "Buffy direct your thoughts to Spike."

Buffy frowned and looked at Spike, _'I'm gonna fuckin' dust you.'_

Spike smirked, "Yeah, you can try."

Buffy's eyes widened, "You heard it?"  
"Loud and clear pet," Spike told her, "Now hear this." _'BITCH!'_

Buffy winced at his 'loud' voice and replied, _'Please can't you do better than that? You're fucking chained up, what are you gonna do, rattle them?'_

Spike growled, _'I'll show you chained up,'_ and proceeded to yank as hard as he could to pull him self out of the chains.

Giles watched with a mixture of annoyance and curiosity as the two blondes continued their silent fight, however he noticed the chains were loosening and decided to speak.

"For god's sake Buffy stop goading him," He demanded and Buffy had the decency to look sheepish.

"The two of you are stuck together for the time being. By Monday everything can return to normalcy but if you could refrain from killing each other until then it would be most helpful," Giles said clearly exasperated.

"Fine," Buffy and Spike responded not looking at each other.

"Good. Now-" Giles was cut off by the sound of the doors opening and Xander's voice calling out, "Giles? Buffy? You guys here?"

"Wait," The three heard Willow call, "Xander don't go-"

Willow's warning, however, was too late.

"Ah! Spike! Is here!" Xander yelped leaping back away from him not noticing the chains.

Then Willow came bursting in the room, "Sorry I couldn't stop him," she said apologetically.

Xander was starting to hyperventilate, "Evil dead guy-here and stop who?"

'_Who's the whelp?'_ Spike silently asked Buffy, his 'voice' tinged with amusement and disgust.

'_Xander and he's not a whelp.'_ Buffy told him before turning to help Willow calm him.

"It's a spell," Buffy explained.

"Spell? To what? Have Spike join the forces of good?" Xander asked sarcastically.

"No more like the spell we did outside of the warehouse accidentally bound Buffy and Spike together," Willow said meekly.

Xander's eyes widened comically, "We did this? And Buffy and Spike are what?"

"There, well, bound together for the time being, it's, erm, complicated but fortunately by Tuesday this shall all be a nightmare," Giles said then muttered, "A horrible nightmare."

"This is so not of the good," Xander said feeling the need to point out the obvious.

"Tell me something I don't know. At least you don't have to hear an annoying asshole vampire in your head."

"He's in your head?" Xander asked, jaw dropping.

"In your head?" Willow echoed his shock.

"Um, we found out that the two are physically linked by their thoughts, but we've only been able to determine they can still verbally abuse each other just as well as they would normally." Giles said dryly.

Willow had a pensive look on her face, "Wow. Imagine how amazing you two would be fighting. You'd be unstoppable!"

Everyone gave her a look.

"Just trying to be optimistic," Willow said defensively.

"Does this mean Spike is going to be hanging around us like Dead boy?" Xander asked.

"NO," Spike snarled, "I wouldn't hang around you sods if you paid me."

Angel! Buffy realized she hadn't spoken to him since the other night we're she'd blown him off. Great now she was losing her boyfriend too. And they'd just gotten past the whole 'me slayer you vamp' thing.

'_Worried about Peaches? Don't worry, luv, he always sticks around for a pair of open legs.' _Spike sneered making Buffy clench her fists in an attempt not to pummel him.

'_Shut up Spike. At least I have someone,'_ Buffy shot back making Spike let out a low growl.

"Stop it," Giles ordered, "Buffy I want you to patrol tonight over in Restfield and Main Street. Call me if anything should happen."

"Yep." Buffy agreed and turned to Spike, "Come on, we're going." She quickly unchained him but kept a firm grip on his arm as they walked out of the library.

"Wills I'll call you later." She said to the redhead and yanked Spike out before he could threaten one of her friends.

Xander finally noticed the chains and the chair and turned to Giles with a suspicious look, "Hey G-man why do own a chains?"

Buffy proceeded to yank Spike along until he finally wiggled out of her grasp, "Stop pulling me you bloody woman, I'm going with you!"

"Just making sure," Buffy replied and started heading towards the cemetery.

"Where you going?" Spike asked.

"Patrol."

Spike grinned, finally some nice violence!

"I could definitely use a nice rough'n'tumble before bedtime." Spike said gleefully.

"You know," Buffy muttered under her breath, "So could I."

Three hours later the duo trudged back to Buffy's house.

"Bloody hell what was that?" Spike broke the silence. Buffy shrugged, "Guess demons really don't like me."

They'd encountered at least ten of the 'Slayer and vampire must die' demons before deciding to get out of there before more showed up. At first it had been kinda annoying then it got painful and really annoying.

At least, Buffy thought, she'd worked off all the excess energy since training. And none of the energy she had built up was because of Spike or that stupid dream that never happened earlier. Nope, just from training.

Spike was happy. Or at least as happy as he could be in his situation. He'd worked off the all the excess energy from sitting in a chair all day and none of it was from the Slayer, no all from the soddin' chair. He followed Buffy inside and started to go to the couch when he caught sight of Buffy bending over to untie her shoes and her delectable ass tilted up into his face. He smirked and gently moved pass her, making sure his hand brushed against the lower part of her ass near her crotch. Buffy straightened with a yelp and glared at him.

"What now?" He lied.

Buffy just narrowed her eyes and then marched up stairs. As soon as he heard the door slam and let a wide grin break out. He had to admit that teasing the bitch was just as much fun as fighting her.

He stripped his clothes off and tried to relax on the couch. Mind as well get some sleep.

Buffy put on her favorite pajamas and curled up in bed, trying to ignore her still tingling ass and pussy. Damn the stupid bleach vampire and his sexiness. Buffy groaned, great now she was calling him sexy.

Gah! She tried to get comfortable knowing she had school in the morning.

'_Sweet dreams Slayer_' She heard Spike's sing-song voice in her head. Slamming her face into her pillow to muffle her scream, she realized something.

It was going to be a long night.

(**A/N: long chapter-hope you liked it- new one coming soon. I thought I was going to be done with this one a long time ago but I had a lot of trouble finishing it for some reason so I just kinda wrote it. Sorry if it isn't that great- the next one's gonna be good—promise. **

**Next chapter: Resisting You)**

**Reviews are welcome!**


	6. Resisting You

**Chapter 6: Resisting You**

Buffy woke up and quickly turned off the alarm clock before Spike could come bursting into her room again and went to get dressed. Unconsciously she picked out a short black skirt, knee high boots and a ruby red tank top. It wasn't until she was brushing her hair and putting on her make up that she realized the outfit had picked matched Spike's. Fun, now she was color-coordinating her outfits with his, could she be more fucked up?

Buffy put her brush down and stared at her face. The same face that she saw everyday. Except her make-up was different, instead of her usual wholesome look her eyes were edgy and her lips were a shiny cherry. She looked kinda skanky and the really stupid thing was she kinda liked it.

Before she could do anything else out of character, she headed downstairs to wake up Spike. If she was gonna be miserable about getting up early, then so was he. Thank god it was Friday at least.

Slowly making her way into the living room she peered around the wall to see Spike sprawled out on the couch, the sheet low on his waist.

Oh.

My.

God.

He was built just right. Lean and cut with flawless chiseled ivory skin. Her gaze swept from the smooth column of his throat to his nicely defined arms to those so very yummy abs and followed the happy trail to…thank god for that sheet, Buffy thought.

She knew Spike always had an interesting face and very pretty blue eyes but he was short and skinny and his hair was so goddamn awful. But this…this body of a Greek statue…it had to be illegal for something so evil to look so hot and so very lickable. At the thought of 'lickable' Buffy felt her face flush.

She needed to stop ogling Spike, now and wake him up before she did something she'd regret. Like possibly jumping him.

"Spike!" She said not really expecting a response.

"Spike!" Buffy yelled louder and started moving closer to the couch. Nothing.

"Spike! Wake up!" She practically yelled, but Spike just mumbled something and shifted bring the sheet lower. Bad sheet!

Annoyed at herself and Spike, she stomped over and shoved his arm, "Spike, dammit wake up!"

To her immense surprise, Spike snaked an arm around her waist, yanking her down so she as half on and off the couch. Butthead. She squirmed trying to get out of his iron grip. No such luck there.

"Mmm…smell good," Spike mumbled and pulled her closer nuzzling his nose in her crotch. Buffy's eyes practically popped out of her head and she could feel herself turning five shades of red.

"Spike!" She shrieked and punched him, effectively waking him up.

Spike stood up and pressed her up against the wall with a hand around her throat in less than a second.

Spike looked at her in surprise then growled, "Slayer. You should no better than to sneak up on someone. Might get hurt." Spike held her gaze for a moment before letting go. It was then Buffy looked down to see that Spike was in all of his naked glory. Really nice naked glory, but so not the point.

Buffy snapped her eyes shut, praying she wouldn't get any redder, "Put some clothes on!"  
Spike smirked at her girlish squeals and sauntered over to his clothes and put them on.

Once Buffy heard the zipper she slowly opened her eyes and sighed with relief.

"Giles will be here soon." She said shortly and went to get herself some breakfast.

As soon as Buffy entered the kitchen, she grabbed a banana, peeled it and sat down, trying to do everything in her power to forget what had just happened seconds ago.

Taking a small nibble of her banana she was suddenly struck with its resemblance to a…NO bad brain! God couldn't she eat without dirty thoughts?

Nope.

With a sigh stood up and tossed out the banana.

"Something wrong with the fruit Slayer?" Spike's voice startled her slightly.

"Nothing!" Buffy yelped then at his look said quickly, "Just bruised." Great now her face was red again.

They were silent for a moment.

"So were you aware of how many shades of red your face can turn?" Spike said conversationally and Buffy glared at him, "Shut up."

Spike chuckled, "Always easy to get you riled up Slayer,"

"I'm not riled up! I'm just…tired," Buffy said lamely and left to hide in her room till Giles came.

She could still hear Spike laughing quietly in the kitchen. He was so weird and mean and arrogant and happened to have a very nice body…UGH! This was going to haunt her for the rest of her life. Someone up there really hated her.

'_Slayer…Watcher's here,'_ Spike's voice slipped into her mind. Buffy glared at the wall knowing fully that he chose to mind-speak to her just to push her buttons. Stupid button pusher.

Why was it Spike always knew exactly what to say to make her want to scream and tear her hair out? And stake him for good measure. Was it some sort of Slayer/Vampire thing? Or maybe it was Spike; he seemed to have that affect on most people anyway.

But especially her, the little voice in her head said.

Ignoring the voice, Buffy quickly made her way down the stairs and out the door to Giles's car where Spike was sprawled out in the backseat clearly happy that it was very cloudy day.

"Move," Buffy demanded with her arms crossed over her chest.

Instead of saying anything, Spike took his sweet time shifting around so there was enough room in the back for her.

"Thanks," She said sarcastically and crossed her legs primly.

"Welcome," Spike snarked back.

The car ride to the school was uneventful with both Buffy and Spike avoiding talking to each other and Giles praying that they wouldn't fight in the car. There was only so much of it a man could take. Giles wondered if they were using their telepathic link to speak, but at the sight of the blondes facing away from each other convinced him not. Thank god for small favors.

Spike quickly made his way into the library and Buffy followed making sure he didn't get far so she could chain him up.

Chain him up…once again the thought sent a delicious shiver through her.

No very bad, she told herself. She yanked Spike by the arm and shoved him in the chair he'd inhabited the day before. Spike easily sank into it but grabbed her arm before she could retrieve the chains.

"Ah ah ah," He said like he was scolding her, "No chains, principal thinks I'm helpin' out and me being in chains…well that certainly ain't helpin'."

Dammit, he actually made a good point. But that didn't mean she had to say that.

"No way. You aren't gonna be wandering around my school," Buffy told him.

"Erm…Buffy he has a point. Mr. Snyder did make it clear he was going to be watching, um, him." Giles interjected while handing Spike a cup of blood, which he downed and made a face. Blech, pig shit.

"Oh you have got be kidding me," Buffy said at his words.

Spike gave her a smirk, "Come on Betty. I'll be a good little boy,"

Okay was that legal? Buffy wondered feeling herself heat at his words. Stupid vampire could make "I'm going to my grandma's" sound like a come on.

"It's Buffy," She hissed then turned to Giles.

"What if he kiss-" Buffy froze at her slip, "I mean kills someone," She finished quickly praying no one read into her little mistake.

"Buffy, I'll protect myself, besides I think Spike is well aware of the consequences," Giles's words spooked Buffy and from a glance at Spike, it was slightly unnerving for him too.

"Right. No nibbles," Spike said casually.

Buffy didn't meet his face, "Fine. But touch someone and you're dust." And with that she practically ran out of the library.

Oh god. Oh god. Buffy wasn't stupid, she knew what a Freudian slip was. And she made a big one and there was no way Spike hadn't noticed.

"Buffy!" A familiar voice called and Buffy was happy to see her redhead friend call her.

Thank god, she so needed to vent.

She ran up to her friend and grabbed her hand, pulling her into an empty classroom, still 15 minutes till bell.

"Buffy? Something-" Buffy cut her off, "Sh…"

Checking to make sure no one was nearby, she closed the door.

"Okay this cannot leave the room."

Willow looked at her with wide eyes, "Of course."

"This morning I went down stairs to wake Spike up and he was," Buffy paused, not sure if she should say anything, she was still incredibly embarrassed.

"What?" Willow said kindly.

"Naked," Buffy whispered.

Willow's eyes widened even more, "Oimgod, what did you do?"

"I stood there and ogled him like an idiot!" Buffy exclaimed then regretted it at Willow's expression.

"He was ogle worthy?"

"No, well maybe a little," She admitted when Willow raised her eyebrow.

"But that's not the worst part," Buffy continued, "I tried to wake him up and he wouldn't so I went over and-"

"You kissed him?" Willow said in a high-pitch voice.

"SH! A world of no! I shoved him and he-" Buffy stopped. Okay seriously entering very red-face territory now.

"Buffy?" Willow prompted her knowing her friend had to vent.

"He said," Buffy swallowed, "I smelled good," The last three words were mumbled but Willow heard her and gave her a look of confusion.

"Well, that's not so bad, I mean he probably thought you were food, no offense-"

Buffy cut her off, "Wills,"

"Yeah?" The redhead said suspiciously.

"His face was in my crotch," Buffy said quickly, slurring the words together.

Willow turned an interesting shade of purple and let out an 'Eep!'

"Oh god! Then what?"

"I freaked! I punched him and he slammed me into the wall-"

"You did It?" Willow interrupted with a shriek.

"God no! My brain isn't that fried! He just thought I was a threat, but then I looked."

Willow frowned, "Looked?" She said slowly, trying to avoid any jumping to conclusions.

"Looked down," Buffy hissed avoiding Willow's face.

"Looked down at-oh," Willow realized exactly what she meant, "OH!"

"Yeah." Buffy said still not meeting her gaze.

There was a moment of silence.

"Poor you," Willow said sympathetically and patted her friend on the back.

Poor me, Buffy thought, Yeah right.

Class was boring.

There really wasn't another word for it. Mind bogglingly boring.

And Xander seemed to agree if his snores were any indication. Seriously, Buffy thought, would she need to remember any of this stuff? Her life came with a big expiration date; shouldn't she spend her time doing fun stuff, like say shopping?

The teacher was droning on and on about China and some war. Maybe Spike heard of it?

No, no, no Spike.

She couldn't believe it. Yep Buffy Summers was official clinically insane. It was not good or healthy to think of evil vampires like this.

Now that she had come to the conclusion that she was insane she was bored again.

Class sucked.

'_Slayer,' _A sing songy voice pops in my head belong to the one and only pain in my ass.

'_Spike, get the hell out of my head fucker,_' She had to admit this whole thinking bad things about him was making her bitter.

'_No can do, especially since you hate having me here so much,'_ Spike was smirking, she could so tell.

'_Fuck off,_' She shot back. Lame, but very true.

"Miss Summers," The teacher calls and Buffy jolted out of her 'conversation.'

Whoops.

"Uh…" Buffy hesitated, "Sorry I missed that."

The teacher sighed, "When did the Boxer Rebellion begin?"  
Buffy stared at her stupefied, "Uh…"

'_1900 luv,'_ Spike told her, amused.

"1900," Buffy said aloud, then to Spike, _'Shut up.'_

That comment promptly made Spike annoy her for the rest of the day.

God she really hated him, lusty feelings or no lusty feelings.

Not there were any lusty feelings, it was just hypothetical.

Summers, you are so screwed.

God must really hate her, Buffy realized as she and Spike argued for the fifth time that day. This argument had to do with how she cooked his blood. As if she knew how long to heat blood? Spike didn't even know and he was blaming it on her, asshole.

"Bloody Slayer," Spike snarled dumping the cup of blood down the sink.

"You're stupid!" Buffy snapped shoving him to rinse out the pink stain in the sink.

"I'm stupid?" He roared, "You're the one who put my blood in for five bloody minutes!"

"You said human temperature!" Buffy said, defending herself while descreetly checking Spike's body out then mentally slapping herself for doing so.

She would admit that Spike was good-looking, hot even. But this impulse to jump him was ridiculous and so was incessant staring. But judging by Spike's own stares it was a mutual thing, which meant they were both fucked up.

"Not burn it you bint!" Spike yelled.

"Bint? What the hell is that?" Buffy practically shrieked, furious.

"It's stupid, brainless, little girls like you!" Spike told her.

If there were two things Buffy hated more than anything, it was being called little or brainless and Spike got two.

She lost it.

"That's it you're dust!" Buffy lunged at him, pulling her stake from her waistband.

"Yeah, try it," Spike goaded her while pushing her off, "Come on, give it to me good Betty."

"It's Buffy!" She corrected and pushed him into the fridge which rattled ominously.

"Yeah, Buffy the vampire slayer or maybe it is Slutty the vampire layer," Spike mocked while kicking her into the pantry.

"Asshole," She hissed while grabbing him in a chokehold. Spike just let out an insane sounding giggle, "Come on, you're supposed to be killing us not fucking one,"

Blood roared in her ears and she continued to beat him, kicking and punching to guarantee him black and blue.

"Ooh struck a nerve, luv," Spike asked while ducking out of her grasp.

"Don't call me luv," Buffy responded automatically. She lost her concentration and Spike managed to corner her into the counter.

"So you're giving it to Peaches, how does he get you to spread your dimpled knees," Spike leered.

"You're a pig," Buffy spat in his face.

Spike suddenly bent her back and leaned down. For a fleeting moment she thought he was going to kiss her, but instead his lips grazed her earlobe and sent a shiver down her spine.

"Oink, oink baby," He smirked and pulled back.

Buffy was so very ready to land a nice kick on his arrogant face, but found she couldn't move. She stood there speechless and-uh-kinda turned on. Oh shit.

Spike watched as the Slayer tried to compose herself. Guess he'd done the job, only now he was going to have one pissed off Slayer on his hands.

Then he caught a whiff of a musky scent tinged with vanilla.

Desire.

Bloody fuckin' hell, the Slayer was hot for him. He let out a low growl; baby likes to play doesn't she?

Buffy gasped at the growl and heated gaze. Her body tingled and was flushed. Before she even knew what happened, Spike had slammed her against the wall and attacked her lips with his. Startled, Buffy opened her mouth to let out a yelp only to find a cool tongue slipping into her mouth, coaxing her to respond. And she did because holy shit it felt so good. Damn everything and everyone.

Buffy jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

**(A/N: okay parts of this were kinda rushed because I really wanted to get to that last scene with the kissing to lead to this kinda funny scene which is sort of like a part 2 of this chapter-it's short but a separate chappie. REVIEWS ARE LOVED! **

**SPECIAL THANKS TO THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED-YOU MAKE MY DAY-THANKS!)**


	7. Wrong

**CH.7: Wrong**

Buffy was currently smashed against the wall with a very hard body pressed against her, a cool mouth doing wondrous things to her own, and some very naughty wandering hands and wow oh wow it felt so very nice.

DING-DONG!

Buffy yanked her mouth away and let out a little shriek. The doorbell! It rang! While she was making out with Spike!

And she thought she was fucked up before.

Pushing Spike away with a quick glare and "That never happened," she ran to the door and smoothed her hair and clothing before opening it.

"Angel!" Buffy gaped at her sorta-boyfriend on the porch.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with a glance to make sure Spike wasn't behind her-check-no blonde vamps.

"I was checking up on you. I didn't see you tonight." He explained.

"Huh?" Was all she could say.

"Main Street? You and I were gonna have a patrol date," Angel clarified while giving her a look, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Buffy finally managed, "Just…really tired…and Giles gave me tonight off too. Needed some majoring cramping time."

Angel had a sad look on his face and Buffy felt a huge wave of guilt. Instead of patrolling with her non-evil vampire boyfriend she'd been making out (MAKING OUT!) with an evil vampire who Angel just happened to hate. And someone she thought she hated too.

No, she still hated him; it was just the bond and its icky lusty feelings.

"Buffy?" Angel called again at the blonde who was spacing out.

"Huh?" Buffy once again managed to space out. Good going Summers, she berated herself.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Angel asked more then said, unsure of Buffy's weird behavior.

"Uh-huh," She replied then remembered the annoying butthead in her kitchen. Said annoying butthead who was now behind her. With a little 'eep!' Buffy closed the door a little so only her head stuck out.

"You know, Angel I think I'm gonna be cramming again tomorrow, I'll see you on Tuesday." She said quickly, gave him a peck on the cheek and slammed the door.

Her back against the door, she glared at Spike.

"He almost saw you!" She hissed.

Spike just shrugged, "He's a ponce."

"He's not a ponce, whatever the hell that is. He's sweet and nice and doesn't annoy the hell out of me." She said pointedly and then headed up the stairs.

"Then tell me pet why you didn't tell your lover boy about our little spell mishap," Spike asked her.

She turned towards him with gritted teeth, "Because by Tuesday morning this," She motioned a finger between them, "Will be nothing but some wacky nightmare. What happened before was pathetic and bad."

"And here I thought it was getting good," He leered taking a few steps up the stairs.

Buffy pushed him back so he stumbled, "Goodnight Spike."

And with that she locked herself in her room.

Sighing, Buffy flopped onto her bed, staring at the ceiling.

Her mind couldn't even begin to wrap itself around the events that had just occurred.

Kissing Spike had been a bad idea. She knew that and from now on she was going to stay far away from Spike and his parts and focus on her boyfriend, Angel.

Oooh, Spike parts.

GAH! She groaned, her naughty brain rearing its ugly head.

When this was over she was so not talking to Willow for a week.

'_Night Slayer, have some nice dreams about me,'_ Spike said in that should-be-illegal voice.

'_Go to hell Spike,'_ She said trying not to let his voice affect her. By Monday, she reassured herself by echoing her previous words, it would be a horrifying nightmare and everything will be back to normal, whatever that was.

I hope, she thought quietly.

Spike smirked as he could feel Buffy close the 'door' between them, creating a barrier so he couldn't talk to her or feel her. God that bitch was the queen of denial, couldn't even listen to her own body. But Spike knew exactly what his body was telling him, and he fully intended to have it.

Before the spell was ended, the Slayer would be putty in his hands.

(**A/N: Okay i know you people are probably like :okay we got the fighting and the sexualtension, now when is that tension gonna turn into gasp-SEX? Don't worry-promise you it's def. coming up. And there will be a little more of a plot- I know, I know-who knew I could write a plot? So keep those reviews coming- i love 'em!)**


End file.
